So Different In Such Little Time- BEING REWRITTEN!
by Emmylove1
Summary: Majesty and Glenn have been together since way before the apocalypse. They love each other and are inseperable. Until Majesty goes missing. She ends up in a town called Woodbury and decides to stay. Her and Glenn get new love interests while apart, mistaking the other for dead. When the two finally find each other again, they realize how different they've become in such little time
1. Chapter 1

So I am making a new story that will be in the point of view of all characters first person. It of course is a Glenn/OC and it will have a love square kinda!

Emmy

"Were seriously gonna risk our lives for that idiot?" I asked Glenn, "yes" "we are" Glenn replied before turning on the walker and saying "hey you, dumbass, yeah you in the tank" he turned it off waiting for a reply "Glenn, stop fooling around with him" he looked at me and I giggled before going back to watching our backs. "Hey, you alive in there" I heard Glenn whispering back into the talkie. The two talk about his escape plan for a while and we finally hear the gunshots he's coming near and I start up the yellow ladder to the platform. Watching as the guy is still shooting while Glenn is climbing. "C'mon idiot" I yell trying to look help Glenn up. Once rick is up Glenn says "nice moves there Clint Eastwood, I see you're a sheriff come riding in to clean up town" "wasn't me intention" "whatever yee-haw your still a dumbass" I have to laugh at my stupid boyfriend toying with the dumb man. The dark haired guy sticks out his hand to Glenn and says "rick, thanks" "Glenn, your welcome" "this is Majesty" he says pointing to me. Glenn and rick shake but I don't, I just nod my head for a greeting. Glenn looks down and says "oh no". "You don't even sound like you care Glenn" I said hitting his arm. But he was right 'uh-oh' the walkers were trying to climb the ladder and we had to move, now, but the only way was up and it seems Glenn and rick know that "bright side it'll be the fall that kills us, I'm a half filled glass kinda guy" Glenn tells us looking at the unsafe ladder high up in the sky. "No Glenn it'll be them we'll fall right on them, it's practically suicide" I tell him shaking my head "where do you wanna go then?" Without a choice I take lead up the ladder trying to get into the department store from the roof.

Glenn's P.O.V

So I saved the dumbass in the tank. I bet Majesty he wouldn't make it and now I owe her a piece of food. I know she doubts him but he is a sheriff, can't be that dumb right? "Hey you, why'd you shoot the gun? I can hear the anger in Majestys voice as she asks rick the question. "C'mon lets go please" I get to the fire escape to go down to the office building I open it and throw my bag down before allowing majesty inside. Once down there majesty yells "let's go" before running outside to get to the alley while I'm telling t-dog and Morales to get the four geeks in the alley. They come running out and start to hit the geeks so we can make a run for it. Once in there Rick is thrown against against boxes and is held at gunpoint by Andrea.

Ricks P.O.V

Thank god Glenn and that girl found me but now I'm being held at gunpoint by some blonde girl. She's saying she ought to kill me while everyone is telling her to chill out Andrea, I'm guessing that's her name. She called me a stupid asshole, apparently were dead because of this stupid asshole, to nick names already: dumbass and stupid asshole. I still don't know why she's so mad about It and why she is holding me at gun point, I don't really care though, it's on safety. The Spanish man gets her to back off me and she starts to say "were dead all of us, because of you" the girl I learned to be Majesty nods and says "hell yes, because my idiot of a boyfriend decided to rescue from a tank" "I knew you were stupid from the moment you came into Atlanta on a horse" you go to college at all? Or did you steak that outfit off a dead person? Huh?" she continues to pester me with questions and I remained silent through it all sensing those were not questions meant to be answered. I finally say " I don't understand" the Spanish man grabs my arm and starts to explain all while dragging me down halls" look we came into the city to scavenge for supplies, you know the key to scavenging is: surviving, you know the key to surviving: sneaking in and out not shooting up the streets" he finally lets me go in the middle of a department store and a black man to my right says "every geek from miles around heard you pumping off rounds". And there I saw it the mess of walkers banging on the glass doors trying to break it down with rocks " nice going shit head " I hear the blonde girls voice again.


	2. Chapter 2

My OC is friends with Merle because honestly I love the crap out that guy so yeah; don't be surprised when you read this chapter.

Emmy

Andrea's P.O.V

How are we going to get home? I need to get back to Amy, my only possibly living relative. The idiot of a sheriff shot up the streets leading every walker to the store. Bad enough Dixon is up on the roof now shooting geeks too. That's not all let's sweetin up the deal a little, geeks have rocks in their hands and are banging on the glass. We're totally dead

Majesty's P.O.V

Jesus Merle is an idiot. Usually I'd be down to stick up for him, being he's on drugs, and it's his personality. But not now when he's beating up on t-dog and being a racist pig. People can say its t-dog fault for swinging but nope its Merles he hit him with the gun and said "I'll tell you the day mister 'yo' it'll be the day I take orders from a nigger" yeah I guess I would swing to. Everybody is yelling for him to stop and I decide to take it on my own hands and smooth talk him so he would stop hitting him, but instead 'rick' takes it in his own hands and try's to grab Merle but he gets punched so hard he flies over a pipe and it had me laughing. T-dog gets his head hit on a pipe and I kick Merle in the stomach while Andrea stupidly yells "Dixon get off him" like it will help. Merle quickly recovers from where I kicked him and holds a gun up to t-dogs head, Merle doesn't shoot after I whisper something I know Glenn can't hear in his ear. So now Merle is talking about him being in charge and how he wants a show of hands and everyone except me and Morales raises their hand. "Alright that means I'm the boss now right, anybody else anybody?" "Yeah me" says the sheriff and he hits Merle in the face with the gun he was using earlier then he handcuffs him to a pipe. "Who the hell are you man?" "Officer friendly" and again I am laughing again, ignoring the looks from Andrea and t-dog. "Listen hear" 'officer friendly' starts "things are different now, there are no niggers or dumb as shit white trash fools either" "only dark meat and white me then it's us and the dead" he tells Merle. "We survive by sticking together not apart" he says authority ringing in his voice "screw you man" Merle tells him with that dumb look you get from him when he's on drugs, rick looks around "I see you have a habit of missing the point" "yeah well screw you twice" and for the third time today I'm laughing and receiving dirty looks from Andrea telling me it's not funny. The there's a gun to Merle's head and ricks saying "better be polite to a man with the gun, only common sense" giving Merle his own medicine from what he said earlier. There talking again and I turn around observing the geeks down on the ground. When I look back rick has Merle's stash and is flicking his nose "whatya gonna do arrest me?" "HEY THAT'S MY STUFF" Merle yells when rick throws it off the roof. "IF I GET LOOSE YOU BETTER PRAY!" Yeah it's gonna be a long day.

Glenn's P.O.V

Majesty and I are sitting on the steps chatting about escaping and Merle. "I'm not leaving until Rick unlocks Merle's handcuffs, Glenn" I don't know why majesty says this "why?" "Why not?" he has a brother back at camp, he could be valuable to the group, and he's my friend" her friend? Wow. "Okay but you know he's mean and rude, he just beat up t-dog giving no mercy right? Or the group and I seeing things?" "Glenn stop arguing with me it's my choice he's a human being and he doesn't deserve to be left here" " he's not, we'll unlock him when we get a chance to leave" I think she's being unreasonable but when she makes her mind there's no changing it. I wonder if she'll actually stay if we didn't unlock him, surely not she's my girlfriend and we'll be able to unlock him. Rick didn't just handcuff him without having a key to unlock him right?

This chapter has lots and lots of dialogue, I know it's going slow at first but you'll eventually see why.


	3. Chapter 3

OC P.O.V only in this chapter. Only reason I was writing in first person all the time was because I always start putting I's when I'm writing third person so

"Andrea quit your bitchin" I say rubbing my face. "Look over the ledge were trapped, you don't have family back at camp, I do"

"Please you think I'm not worried about everyone else, Amy and I are like best friends, and the kids adore me" I tell her in an agitated tone. "Morales he can see the refugee center when we get there let's think of an escape plan"

"We are trying to find a way out" Rick says looking back at me. "Good luck with that, these streets ain't safe from wat I hea" "ain't that right sugar tits" Merle says reffering to Andrea. Rick looks at him with disgust as me and Glenn do "hey, honeybun how bout you get me out of these cuffs, we can go off somewhere, bump some uglies" "were gonna die anyway"

"I'd rather" Andrea replies to him before walking away. I take off my shoe and throw it at Merle "your sick Merle" I yell before going to retrieve my shoe.

"Why don't we go under the streets, the sewers" Rick tells Morales. "Oh man, hey Glenn check the alley, any menthol covers?" Glenn runs to the other end of the building "no, must be on the other street where the geeks are". I slump over to T and slide down next to him while Jacqui explains something about a sewer under the building.

Everyone is downstairs checking out the sewers while T and I sit with Merle. "I'm bored out of my mind" "you know what freak this" I take the walkie-talkie out of T dogs hand "SHANE, SHANE" "YOU IDIOT AWNSER ME". Out of frustration I throw the stupid device at t-dog and then run out the door to find everyone else.

"What are you guys doing?" I run to them and see the group two people short. I stumble back "relax, they just went down to check out the sewer" "RELAX" I quickly lower my voice "that's a tight sewer, do you know what's down there" I snap at her before bending over near the giant hole in the floor trying to get a good look.

Screams then footstep, that's what I hear. Soon Glenn and Morales come into sight and they run to where Andrea and Rick have been keeping watch, me following close behind. The glass is broken the walkers just have one more weak obstacle before they reach their food

"WHAT THE HELL THEY HAVE ROCKS IN THEIR HANDS!" I scream holding onto Glenn. "Let's go". On the roof rick spots a construction truck "those construction site trucks, they always keep keys on hand"

"You'll never make it past the walkers" Morales tells him observing the streets." You got me out of that tank" rick says looking at Glenn "they were feeding, they were distracted" I explain to him rolling my eyes. "Can't we make a distraction" Merle chimes into the conversation "yeah, he's onto something, we can create a diversion". "Their drawn by sound right?" "Yeah there like dogs they hear sounds they come" "what else?" Morales turn's to look at him "beside from hearing you, they smell you, they see you, and if they catch you, they eat you. "they can tell us by smell?" "Can't you" Glenn says looking at him like he's a complete and total idiot "they smell dead we don't it's pretty distinct" Andrea points out looking somewhat annoyed. "Hey it's not pick on the dumbass day, cut him some slack" Glenn smile's at me and I give him a serious look before grinning at him.

I'm gonna die. We're gonna chop one of those things up and smear its guts all over us. "If bad ideas were an Olympic event, this old win gold" Glenn says looking as equally disgusted as I am. "He's right just stop" Morales says trying to talk some sense into the newcomer/dumbass known as Rick. Rick starts throwing us gloves and trench coats "PINK!" I snatch the colored gloves out his hand before he delivers them to Jacqui.

I find something to cover our face as Morales and Rick drag a body into the storage room. Rick breaks open the fire ax thingy and grabs the beautiful red and white melee weapon and then covers his face with the mask I found. Everyone stands in silence while Glenn and I cower in each other's arms. I don't know what happened but I hear the ax being thrown to the ground. Rick removes his gloves and searches the man's pockets, once he finds his wallet Rick opens it "Wayne Dunlap" "Georgia license, born: 1979" he hands the license over to Glenn and he and I read it together "he had $28 in his pocket when he died" Rick continues to explain. Rick takes out a picture and reads it "and a picture of a pretty girl 'with love from Rachael'" he says before putting the picture away and again talks "he used to be like us, worryin bout bills, rent, the super bowl" "I've never worried about the super bowl" I say to lighten the mood, but when I receive all the glares I know I've done nothing.

"if I ever find my family I'm gonna tell them bout Wayne" Rick proceeds to out the wallet back in the pocket of the deceased man before grabbing the fire ax and placing the head gear on once more.

"one more thing" Glenn says we all look at him "he was an organ donor" I stare at my boyfriend then tuck myself back into his arms as he ducks his head preparing for what Rick is about to do. I hear the gross sound and everyone's moans; before I can stop myself I puke at Rick's feet close enough to splatter on his legs from the impact on the ground. I move away from Glenn reading his face telling me he was gonna retch for himself.

Rick continues to chop away from my puke while everyone tries to keep down whatever little they ate for breakfast at camp. Morales is mumbling in Spanish 'idios mio' which means if I'm correct OH MY GOD! Jacqui is making horrible faces and stumbling back with every chop; Andrea is looking then quickly turning away when the ax is brought down while T and Morales stick to covering their eyes. Glenn went from gripping his hair to keening over s stool while I pat his back trying to sooth him.

Morales is chopping now mixing blood with puke while doing so. Everyone is actually watching except Glenn who is now standing up straight turning around groaning. "Everybody got gloves? "Rick asks us, we all nod "who is going out?" "You and Morales" he shakes his head before turning his head to Glenn.

"Ha, ha lame joke" "he can barely watch the sight of a geek getting chopped up and you're gonna smother him in geek guts?" he nods and I shake my head vigorously "no" "yes" "NO" "YES" Glenn quietly watches us argue. "if anything happens to Glenn I'm gonna run to that roof and shoot you in the leg so the geeks can catch up and tear you apart" I tell him in a dangerously low voice before stalking off watching everyone cover Rick and Glenn in walker guts.

Okay guys just to say the only reason I'm doing this very slowly is because my OC won't be here for most of season one-SPOILER-so I want as many chapters with her and Glenn's relationships and everyone and her relationships to show.

This attitude of my character is based off me and my cousin together because my cousin's name is in fact Majesty. Anyway Review what you think of this chapter

Love, Hugs, and Kisses to the one and only Norman Reedus

Goodnight people! Especiall ymy cousin who wrote this chapter due to my newly cripple fingers


	4. Chapter 4

I finally got to this chapter yahoo!

I'm going to wrap up this episode in this chapter thank god and now I MIGHT! Put her in the CDC…

I eventually help them to get it done faster.

"Oh god, oh, this is bad this is really bad" I nod agreeing with Glenn. I step back and tear off my gloves holding my mouth and nose.

"Think of something else, puppies and kittens" rick tells him probably trying to hold down the contents in his stomach.

"Dead puppies and kittens" t-dog puts in. Glenn turns around and spews whatever little we had in camp on the floor. "That is just evil, what is wrong with you?" Andrea puts in "next time let the cracker beat his ass" Jacqui says to rick.

I laugh at the tone of voice Jacqui uses before walking to Glenn "hey, run, just run, grab the keys and drive out of there" he nods dumbly and I kiss his cheek.

We all run to the rooftop and watch the two people rick their lives on the geek filled street. I block out everyone and run to the ledge frantically searching for Glenn.

"There" Morales points to them and I look towards the direction of his finger. I start to shake I can feel my body shaking and I clench my fists "they're going to die; I told you this was a bad idea".

Jacqui comes to me and rubs my back. I quickly shrug her off and watch Glenn. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I make no move to brush it away. There's a rumble from the sky and we all look up. I shake my head and look down again ignoring Merle's comments.

As they near the middle of the street more walkers become suspicious of them, one actually started to sniff Glenn and follow him around. I immediately took out my gun but put it away when she walked away.

My heart stopped beating when I felt a few rain drops on my head. I looked up and the raindrops got on my face. It was pouring and the geek guts were going to wash off.

"It's a cloudburst we get them all the time, it'll pass by real quick" Morales said trying to reassure me of Glenn's safety. "No" "no, no, no, no, no, no" "NO!" "They're going to die, become walker chow!" "It's RAINING" I started yelling.

When I looked back down a walker charged at Rick, he immediately put it down and he and Glenn started running thousands of walkers following. I watch their routine of kill a walker, run, walker, and run.

They make it to and over the fence and rick starts taking down geeks while Glenn looks for the keys to the vehicle. The found the keys and drove off- leaving us-

"They're leaving us" I shake my head "nope, Glenn won't leave me" I say to Andrea and Morales who are freaking out. "How do you know? They're leaving us" "I know my boyfriend". The truck disappears from view "come back Glenn, come on" I say accepting the fact they might leave.

"Those roll up doors in the front of the street, meet us there and are ready" Glenn's voice comes on the talkie with an alarm in the background. Everyone starts grabbing the bags "t-dog give me the key" I say holding out my hand he runs away ignoring Merle and me. "T give me the key" he turns around ponders for a moment "T, GIVE ME THE KEY!" I yell he searches his pockets and pulls it out running to me.

T-dog trips over dale's tools, the key falling out his hand in the process "no" I try to get it but it falls down the drain. I ignore the arguing and get the handsaw from the toolbox, I try to use it on Merle's handcuffs but it's too dull. "Let's go" T grabs my arms "I'm sorry Merle" "we'll come back, I promise" I say to the screaming man. We run out the door and down the steps "wait" I look back and see T-dog chaining up the door with a lock.

When he finishes we run down the steps ant to the roll up doors. I hear a car alarm "roll it up, then pull it down" I drop my bags and start to bring up the doors everyone helps me. We get it up and the car is still outside I kill the walkers too close and run to the red sports car.

I get in and kiss Glenn "are you crazy, you could of got yourself killed" I shrug and he starts to drive again. When I look back the doors are down and the walkers are following us. All the walkers are following us.

Glenn reverses and turns like a crazy person and I grip anything I can to top myself from jerking forward as he speeds off.

I'm standing up half of my body sticking out the sunroof as the wind hits my face; Glenn and I are cruising down the highway screaming our heads off.

We catch up with a truck and I wave before we pass and Glenn is pumping his fist in the air still screaming.

"Turn that damn thing off" dale shouts from the top of the RV. I roll my eyes and go to the trunk; I open it and expect to see my Regalia Trinity book bag but it's empty. I frantically search the back seats "where's my sister? Andrea, is she alright?, did she make it out of the city?" Amy ambushes me with questions. After she does I realize that Andrea has my bags. "YES, Andrea is okay" we hug each other for a couple of minutes before I pull away. I walk to the tent Glenn and I share and look for some peroxide.

There is none so that forces me to wait for the others to come back because I have a bottle in my bag. I hear the rumble of an engine and walk out and to where the other vehicles are. I watch the reunion of Amy and Andrea along with Morales's family.

"How'd you get outa there anyway?" I hear Shane's voice say "new guy" I tell him before walking to the back of the truck to find my belongings.

"Hey, Rick, come on out" he turns to me and I grab my bags and nod my head in the direction of the others. I walk around and he steps out the car with his head down. Before looking up at us all, Shane and he look at each other and there's a look of disbelief in each other's eyes. Then he points to Lori and Carl, "DAD!" they all start running to each other and I smile and a few tears run down my face from watching the heart breaking family reunion.

Around the campfire I lay my head on Glenn's shoulder and listen to Rick's speech about waking up in the hospital from his coma. When he stops talking everyone is silent until dale brings up an important matter "have you put any thought to Daryl Dixon he won't be happy to know his brother was left behind" "I'll tell him I dropped the key, it's on me" T says. "I cuffed him that makes it mine" Rick says firmly. "I'm going to talk to him" I say "I don't know why but Merle had a liking towards me and I knew how to calm him down, Daryl is more hotheaded but I bet I can tell him without it getting out of control" everyone stares at me and I look down. "Just let me do it" I see Rick nod and I nod back before smiling at Glenn who looks completely and utterly confused.

We all leave the campfire and went to their own tents. I quick got undressed and put on my LOL your swag shirt, pj shorts, and flip flops. I quick cleaned my bell button piercing and ear piercings with the peroxide and put them away. Glenn had watch so I went to chill with Amy and wait till Glenn comes to get me so we can go to the tent. we chatted for a little before I fell asleep

I didn't know how end this chapter so I just DID. Yes I really put an LOL at your swag shirt because that was what I was wearing at the moment and I wanted a little detail.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I'm putting what she is wearing because the readers need to know her inner style and the outfits are really pretty!_

Morning came quick, to quick. Amy was jumping on the bed we fell asleep on and calling my name, I let out a groan. "Hey I thought we were going swimming at the quarry today" I snapped awake "oh yeah! C'mon I gotta show you what I got yesterday".

We exited the RV and told everyone good morning as we made our way to my tent. I knew when Amy saw what I picked up she would go crazy about it because even though she's 24 she acts like a kid sometimes.

"c'mon" I tell her when we reach our destination. I grab my book bag and open it and dump out the content's. "Look" I hold up an aqua colored block sleeveless shirt and she smiles and grab it from me. I hold up a pair of white shorts and white loafers, again she takes it from me and lays it down setting it up as if someone was actually wearing it. "And for the grand finale, drum roll please" we both slap our knees and laugh. I hand her a pink Lanvin Ruched Bandeau bikini. She holds her hand up to her mouth and gasps snatching it from me "this costs like $595" I smile "it's a fake worth like $200 at the store we were in but I got a special, it was free". She slaps my arm and folds everything up giving it back to me. I hold up my hand "wait I got stuff for you to" I reach behind me to get my other bag. "Behold!" I give her a Melissa Obedash Greece bikini, a nude contrast asymmetrical blouse, and light denim high waisted shorts "now that's all real".

Amy takes forever to get dressed in the RV bathroom. She tried on both shirts trying to see which one doesn't show her bikini, she used hers. When we went outside she crossed her arms over her chest and speed walked away. On the way to the quarry I see Dale, Morales, and Jim stripping the Dodge Challenger for parts. I run towards it and throw myself on the car "no, no this was my car, I had a name and everything" "Dale put that gas back!" he looks at me and smiles "generators need every drop of fuel they can get, sorry guys" I turn to Glenn he looks as equally upset as I do, I stamp my foot "so much for the young and the restless" I mutter as I walk off.

Amy and I continue to walk towards the quarry when we hear Carl and Sophia scream. I turn around and sprint to where I heard the sound. Sophia and Carl scream more and I run even faster now ahead of the rest of the group.

I step back when the children come out from the woods and allow the men to pass before walking with them Amy by my side. There's a walker chewing on a deer with three arrows sticking out its butt. Arrows, Daryl Dixon's arrows, which means I'll have to deal with his rage soon. All the men beat on the walker until Dale decides to chop its head off. "Are you worried?" I ask Amy she nods and looks back at Andrea "you need to learn how to use a gun" she shakes her head "I've got a bat" "too bad, a bats not gonna protect your from a herd of'em" she looks at me "I'll have you and the rest of the group". I would have responded but a there was a rustling coming from the woods. Amy tensed by my side and I just stared straight ahead. Daryl steps out of the woods and I tense up this time regretting the decision to explain to Daryl about Merle. "Son of a bitch" "that's my deer" "look at it, all gnawed on by this filthy, disease bearing, motherless, poxy bastard" he says kicking the geek. Amy looks at me as does Rick and Shane. I sigh not wanting to deal with an already angry Daryl, but I still nod at them and walk away to prepare my speech.

I hear Daryl calling for Merle when he gets back to camp. "Daryl" he turns to me and I turn around not wanting to look him in the face "you know how Merle is like my friend kinda" "no" I hit my face with my hand "well he is, and normally when he is being a stupid idiot I stick up for him" he walks around me an angry expression on his face "yeah so, where is he" "he was being a stupid idiot and I tried to stop him but he ended up beating up T-dog and Rick-" "who the hell is Rick?". Rick steps up from the crowd of people "I'm Rick Grimes" Daryl mimics him "Rick Grimes, you got somtin you wanna tell me" I step in front of him "no, I do". I move out of the way and starts talking extremely fast "_Merle got left behind cuz Rick handcuffed him to a roof and then we had to get out of the store and I tried to unlock the keys after T-dog dropped them down a drain and I told him we would come back for him because I don't think of Merle as a bad guy and Merle got handcuffed to the roof In the first place because he was acting like a douche bag and I don't know but we actually chained up the door so nothing the geeks couldn't him and I'm really sorry but we'll go get him like I promised but I probably wouldn't have left if T-dog didn't take me with him" _I finished and ran away to where the woman were standing. At first Daryl didn't move or say nothing and I thought I had said it too fast for him but he soon reacted. "Hol'on let me process this, your sayin you handcuffed my brother to a roof" "AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE!" Rick nods "yeah". I grab Amy's hand and motion towards the quarry, she nods. When we get there we take off the clothes over our bathing suits and jump in.

After my swim I go to the tent and find Glenn sitting there "hey" he nods at me and I begin to take off the clothes over my bathing suit. I stop and motion for him to turn around. He makes a face but turns and I quickly take off my bathing suit and dress in my scavenging clothes. "Alright, you can turn" I say and move closer to him. He turns around and I move forward, my lips pressing against his. My arms wrap around his neck and his go around my waist.

"Hey Glenn" Rick's voice comes from outside and we pull away from each other quickly and look out the 'window' that we forgot to cover up. "Sorry, but were getting ready to leave" I look at Glenn confused "were going back to get Merle" I nod and grab my Regalia Trinity bag "I'm going". I look at Rick and scoff as he looks at Glenn almost for his approval "I'm going" I say looking at Glenn he shrugs and I zip up the flap to cover the window and walk outside.

"Did you see me?" I ask Rick not needing to continue as he shakes his head. I head towards the truck but Lori stops me. I turn around and smile at her, "you shouldn't go, you already went the first time and Daryl is dangerous" I don't want to give in but I nod at her. "Besides you can play with Sophia and Carl, or help Carol with the laundry" I nod at her again and smirk "you just manipulated me huh?" she plants a shocked look on her face and shakes her head. She places a hand on her chest after and starts to walk away but I hear her say "I'll tell Carol you'll fill in for me at the quarry".

"I'm not going" "I'm going to help with laundry, so be safe and stay away from Daryl" my boyfriend nods at me and I wait for him to say something "why did you" a pause "kiss you" I say for him. He nods at me and I shrug "heat of the moment kiss, I guess". Before he can answer Daryl beeps the horn and Glenn runs off "love you" I yell to him, he turns while running "you too"

Me and Amy take turns with the second washboard "this sucks" I say. Carol shakes her head "why'd you volunteer?" I laugh "I didn't Lori did for me, she's like a sister to me and I couldn't turn her down". Carol nods and I hand the wash board to Amy and start to wring out the clothes "look at Shane and Carl" I say motioning to the two boys playing in the water. "Yeah, why can't we have fun like that" Amy says scrubbing a shirt. Carol just smirks and shakes her head "didn't you two go swimming this morning, in those new clothes and bathing suits Majesty got" me and Amy look at each other smiling. "yeah but, Shane is like 50, we're only 24 we can totally catch frogs while Shane can scrub his own shirt clean" I say looking straight at Carol "he may be a man and we may get muscles doing this all day but we shouldn't have to wash all the clothes" Jacqui nods in agreement "exactly, can someone explain to me how the woman ended up doing the maid work" she says agitated "the world ended, didn't you get the memo?" Amy tells her handing me the washboard. Carol looks back "that's just the way it is".

"I do, miss my Maytag" Carol says, I scoff "I miss shopping, dressing up, eating candy, the internet" I say resting my head on Amy's shoulder. "Yeah I miss my phone, my computer, texting" I frown and nod throwing the shirt that was in my hands down into the bucket. "My Benz, my Sat-Nav" Andrea says "I miss my coffeemaker with that gold-drip filter and built in grinder honey" Jacqui says like she's in heaven. "I miss my vibrator" Andrea says. I break into a fit of laughter and Amy looks at her sister in disbelief, Carol looks back at Ed watching us before putting in "me too". We all start laughing and looking at her in shock Amy shoves Carol's shoulder playfully and I slap her hand. "What's so funny here?" we all hear Ed's voice form behind us and I turn "nothing that concerns you, unless you really wanna know about when we first got our" I clear my throat "period". Andrea and Amy giggle a little and I shake my head at Ed "you can leave now". Ed keeps on walking towards us and Andrea and I share a look.

"Problem Ed?" she says turning to look at him. I hand Amy the washboard and wring out the shirt I was washing.

"None that concerns you" he tells us in his annoying voice. "You outa focus on your work, this ain't no comedy club".

I scoff at him and drop the shirt on the ground and roll it in the mud. "You got a problem with the way the laundry is done how about you do it yourself" I reach down and pick up the shirt throwing it at him. He throws it at me and I stumble back.

"Ain't my job missy" Andrea steps up "what is your job then?" "Sitting at your ass smoking cigarettes?"

"It sure as hell ain't listenin to some uppity smart mouthed bitches I can tell you that" "you know what Carol, c'mon". Immediately Carol stands and I step in her way "no, she doesn't have to go with you".

"It's none of your business, c'mon now you heard me" me and Andrea grabs Carol's shoulder softly and whispers "you don't have to go". Carol shakes her head and whispers back "Andrea let me go, it doesn't matter"

"Don't think I won't knock you on your ass, just because your some college educated cooze" Ed says to Andrea. I step next to her "I wish you would ED!" I say stepping on front of Carol again. "Now you c'mon now or you're gonna regret it later" Ed says reaching around me for carol.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later Ed?" "Yeah we've seen them" Jacqui says getting into the mix. Ed just chuckles "ya'll gone keep prodding the bull here, now I am done talking" "c'mon" he grabs Carol's arm. I pull her back and she tries to pull away from Ed. He slaps her across the face and me and Andrea start hitting him against his chest and I manage to slap him across his face. Amy pulls Carol away from him and Ed hits me back on my face to get me to move out of the way. I continue to hit him even though my face feels like its on fire.

Shane comes out of nowhere and starts dragging him away from us. Then he hits him then he hits him again, and again, and again, and again.

Everyone is screams for Shane to stop but me. I turn around and look Carol in the eyes "be lucky I didn't have a gun on me because Shane hitting your husband isn't the only thing you'd have to worry about" I say out of anger and I walk away from the quarry to the RV.

_Baad ending but too bad it's eleven and I'm starting to fall asleep in my chair. Seriously in bed on my laptop I fell asleep a couple of times and in my swirly chair I fell asleep too but you don't need to know my problems_


	6. Chapter 6

You know what (and this has nothing to do with the story) I love Glenn and Maggie's relationship and I hope they don't kill her off. So I have something to ask: in season four who do you want to die? And don't say Daryl because I'm %99.9 sure he will be the number one answer. I have a poll up on my page dude's.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dale asks from on top of the RV. I ignore him and walk into the RV. I head straight for the bathroom and inspect my face. There's red all over the left side of my face and I have a cut on my lip that mirrors Carol's and I scream out in anger. I suck my lip into my mouth and run out the RV and into my tent yearning for glens comfort but come face to face with Shane.

"You okay" he asks when he notices my face. I narrow my eyes at him even though it hurts like hell. "Get out!" I yell on the verge of tears. He sits there and I let the tears go "you should have come earlier and not after two people got slapped" I say blaming him even though he probably saved us all from ass whooping's.

"I know" he says quietly. "Shane why are you here?" I ask him annoyed at his presence in my tent. "You need to help me with Lori, I mean you're like her best friend and she's suddenly so mad at me and won't let me speak with Carl and-"

"Shut up, Shane" I say rolling my eyes. No way in hell was I going to help him because he pretended that Rick was dead just to get some ass.

I pointed to the 'door' and stomped my foot. "You'll help?" I shake my head and let out a breath before repeating my actions from before. He leaves this time and I zip up the flap on the windows and door.

I don't really know what I did with my clothes from last night but I'm too tired to care I just take off my clothes leaving me in a baby blue hanky panky lace panties and matching balconette bra with blue socks. I get comfortable and decide to sleep until Glenn comes back.

I'm awoken by Amy telling me dinner is ready. "Are they back yet?" I ask yawning. I stretch and sit up.

"No, and please put some clothe on" she says covering her eyes. I roll mine and look around for my clothes. Amy must have been peeking because she explains to me "I took them and put them into the dirty clothes, I don't know how you've been wearing those for nine days straight" I smile at her "so we have less laundry".

"Well I brought you these" she hands me a bundle of clothes "you're new scavenging clothes" she announces proudly.

I examine the clothes. Black combat boots, black shorts with a belt already in them, a black corset top with a tie, and a plaid vest.

"Do you want me to get scratched?" I ask smiling "I mean it's cute and all but I can't scavenge in these, I can't even walk around camp with these". Amy laughs at me "I know, I know" "these are your new scavenging clothes" she reaches into my bag and I don't stop her.

She pulls out an outfit that I never knew I had. It's a 'come at me bro' shirt', a half shirt with long sleeves (like my other one), what I believe are pajama jeans, and embellished angel wing earrings. "Where'd you get that?" I ask her taking the clothes and putting them on. "the jeans are mine, the half shirt is yours, I washed it so all the blood came off, the color did too, the shirt was in Glenn's bag, and the boots are yours, the angel wing earrings are yours too" she explains smiling at the clothes I had on.

"These earrings are hot" I say "but not as good as your birthday present" I say dropping hints I got her something.

She laughs and walks out the tent with me following close behind. The smell of fish invades my nose and I run the rest of the way to towards the bonfire.

Everyone is eating and some people are sipping beers. "You people couldn't wait" I say sitting down and taking my plate from Dale.

"Hey, we tried, we tried" Morales says smiling. Amy and I greedily dig in not even joining in on the conversation everyone was having about Dale's watch.

Suddenly Amy tugs on my arm and motions her head towards the RV. We both stand and Andrea asks "where you guys going?" "To the RV" I answer and turn around only to be stopped again. "To do what?" she ask and I roll my eyes "to go play with ourselves" I say shaking my head. Amy then says "were going to pee" "jeez, you try to be discreet around here". With that we walk off.

I walk out the RV. "We seriously have no more toilet paper?" I ask the group. A horrible scent replaces the smell of fish and I turn around and yell into the RV "gross Amy".

"Majesty!" I turn around and come face to face with a walker. I scream like anyone else would and run inside the RV, closing the door behind me.

Amy is still in the bathroom and I tell her to stay in there and don't move. Screaming and gunshots can be heard outside and I grab my gun and burst outside killing any walkers outside. "Lori, Carol, come on I'll cover you run as fast as I can" I scream at them and Carol comes running while Lori stays in the same place behind Shane. I quickly shoot any walkers near the two until they're both inside the RV. I yell again for Lori but she stays out there, putting her and Carl in danger.

I run and grab Carl from her and carry him to the RV ignoring his cries of "mom!" and Lori's. I place him next to the crying Carol and Sophia and turn around seeing Miranda with her children entering the RV.

Everyone is making their way over here and I look for Andrea. I can't find her. "Andrea!" I yell for the older woman and I finally see her running towards the RV.

Everyone is inching closer to the RV and I start shooting any walker to close to them. Lori suddenly walks from behind Shane and runs towards me. I look away to see the four men emerging from the woods. My lips are just forming Glenn's name when I fly backward.

Lori is on top of me glaring at me with the coldest stare ever. "Get off" I struggle to those two words but have enough strength to push her off. "Glenn!" I scream.

There he is running towards me. I start to cry and begin to run over to him as the last of the walkers are shot. He's crying too and we hold on to each other like everyone else is doing to their family. I thank whatever god is up there that the ones I care for dearly are alive and well. At least for the time being.

I wake up to crying from outside. I'm wrapped in Glenn's arms in our tent. He's up; I can tell.

"How long have you been up?" I ask him turning around. "Couple hours" he says getting up. I get up as well.

"I could have lost you, you could have lost me" I say leaning my forehead on his. "I know" he replies monotone. He told me about getting kidnapped and I told him about the walker. We didn't part from each other's side since then

"C'mon I gotta help get rid of the bodies" he says starting to move away from me. I kiss him before he can move away and we find ourselves in the position as yesterday. I deepen the kiss and I feel his hands move to the hem of my shirt.

"_Glenn"_ Rick's voice comes from outside and I pull away. "Fuck!" I yell unzipping the tent. He has an apologetic look on his face but I still storm away. I follow the crying until I see two twin girls about 17 crying over a dead woman with three bite marks on her arm, neck, and stomach. Shania and Aliyah are the twin's names. They're apart of our group but I never noticed them. I'm lucky I even remembered their names.

"Hey, we gotta take her okay" I say bending down to their level. One of them looks at me but the other just stares down at her mother. "Leave, please" the girl looking at me says with a shaky voice.

I nod and leave them to mourn. I'm not going to disturb them but Rick sure can.

"Hey, Rick can we talk?" I ask when I see him.

He nods and walks towards me.

"What is it?"

"Those twins over there are not moving from their spot next to their half-walker momma and we need to get her so Daryl over there can put a pickaxe through her brain" I explain to him. He nods and walks away from me without another word.

Next on my agenda is to speak with Lori. "Lori!" I yell in any direction. She clears her throat from behind me and I jump. "Jesus, don't scare me like that" I tell her turning and shaking my head.

"Why'd you attack me last night? And why didn't you come inside the RV? And why does your husband always interrupt me and Glenn?"  
I question her putting my hands on my hips.

"Sorry about that, I just was mad at you for stealing Carl from me. I just had to stay behind Shane he had a gun and people were crowding me I couldn't get out."

I smile at her and I'm about to talk when I hear a little girl scream. _You just seem intent on making our lives miserable don't you? _I question god, even though there probably isn't one.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! And I'm going to be putting a lot of effort into this story and I'm going to just fix a couple of chapters before I update again. I'm going to reply to reviews now so make sure you leave one!**

**SlytherinAmabel: I kinda loved Amy to even though they barely gave her screen time. I can't just kill of majesty's best friend. I love how they're always bonding over clothes. I almost considered killing off Andrea if you didn't notice, but I figured that would kill Amy and I kinda need her for later.**

**I was in such a mood today that I started listening to Ice, Ice baby while writing this. Then I started listening to other old rappers. I know every word to all those popular old songs. Don't ask me how**

I knew it was one of the twins before I even got there. The one who was on the left is screaming hysterically because her mother is eating her sister who is silent.

She was bit on the arm and neck. Andrea pulls off the walker and shoots it. The bitten twin slumps on the floor next to her mom while her sister crawls over to her.

"Alyssa, you're going to die and I'm gonna be all alone," she says and the group lets her have her moment.

The still silent girl, Alyssa apparently, wraps her good arm around her sister smiles. Shania, I think that's her name, leans down and kisses her identical twins forehead.

I silently cry at the exchange. Rick, who just came back from whatever he was doing, walks up to the teenage girl and bends down to her level.

"Listen, we gotta take them both. We'll bury them and make it like a funeral if you like but you gotta let us take them."

"I don't want her to turn into one of those things. Kill her. Then bury them. What is your name?"

I think we were all taken aback at how calm and straight forward she was. Maybe she was in shock at what just happened to her remaining family.

"Well, I'm Rick. That's my wife Lori, my son Carl. That's Dale, Andrea, her sister Amy. That's Carol and her daughter, Sophia. He's Glenn that's his girlfriend Majesty. That's Jacqui. Jim and Daryl are back there with Morales and his family. We're not going to be staying here so you should pack up"

"I'm Shanna. I'm going to go clean out my tent then."

Everyone watched her go. "Let's finish cleaning up the walkers," Rick announced.

"Aim's, let's go split clothes," I propose, holding out my hand. She takes it and we skip to my tent

We were just deciding on who gets an aqua blue button down, when we start to hear a commotion coming from the main camp.

In an instant the clothes were forgotten and we were over there. People were hassling Jim to show them a bite mark on his stomach. I backed away with Amy when he grabbed a shovel.

T-dog grabbed him from behind and Daryl lifted up his shirt to reveal a flesh wound. I gasp Jims name as he repeats, "I'm okay."

"I say we put a pickaxe through his head and be done with it," Daryl says at the group meeting,

"Is that what you'd want?" Shane asks.

"Yeah and I'd thank you while you did it,"

"I have to say I'm with Daryl. No one wants to turn into one of those things. Maybe we could approach the problem less harshly. Maybe we could shoot him while he's not watching," I suggest shyly.

"I hate to say it, and I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl's right," Dale puts in.

"Jims not a monster, Dale. Or some rabid dog," Rick spits out. They start talking at the same time

"It's pretty clear, there's zero tolerance for walkers," Daryl said.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure," Rick said, ignoring Daryl.

"I heard that too. Heard a lot a things before the world went to hell," Shane says.

"What if the CDC is still up and running?"

"Man, that is a stretch right there."

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all cost. I think that's our best shot. Food, shelter, protection-."

Ok, Rick you want those things. I do too. Now if they exist, they're at the army base, Fort Benning."

"That's one hundred miles in the opposite direction," Lori says, the first one beside Rick and Shane to speak.

"That is right, but-," Shane starts to say, but I cut him off.

"We don't have gas for that. Atlanta got bombed by the army, right?" why would Fort Benning be any better. It's an army base. Everyone probably wanted to go there just like everyone wanted Atlanta. They probably bombed that place to."

"Why would they do that? They could protect people there. They are heavily armed, we'd be safe there," he argued.

"I agree with Majesty," Rick starts, "the military were on the front line of this thing, they got overrun we all seen that. The CDC's our best choice and Jim's only chance."

"You go lookin' fur aspirin; do what you need ta do. Somebody's gotta have some balls and take care of this damn problem," he screams while running to Jim with the pickaxe raised above his head. I was one of the people who run to protect Jim

Rick pulls his gun out and holds it to Daryl's head, "we do not kill the living," Rick almost growls.

"That's funny, comin' from the man who just put a gun to my head." I had to disguise my laughter as a cough.

"We may disagree on things. But not on this. You go on an' out it down, "Shane says calmly. Daryl puts the pickaxe down with a grunt. He walks away and Rick walks up to Jim. "Come with me."

"Okay then. I'm gonna find that little girl. Amy Wanna come with?" my friend nods at me and I loop my arm through hers.

Shanna was just finishing taking down her tent when we found her. She wasn't near most of or tents. "Do you wanna change?" I ask her when I take a long look at her blood filled clothes.

"Sure."

"I don't think I have a lot of things that can fit you, but I use to make Barbie clothes as a kid. Don't see the difference."

Amy and I lead her to my tent. Glenn is in there stuffing things into bags. "Wait, wait. Amy today is your birthday and Andrea and I have something for you. We kinda cooperated with each other on the gifts." I reached into my bag and pulled out a cheap silver box.

"Um, Shanna we should just wait till we get to the CDC to change," I apologize. "Hey Glenn I'll be right back to help you."

"Let's go."

We run to the RV, where Andrea is standing and talking to Dale. "Hey Andrea." I hold up the box and shake it.

"Oh, that's right. Dale excuse me." She reaches in her back pocket and pulls out pink tissue paper.

'Happy birthday to you, you live in an apocalypse, and dead people think your food!" I sing

"Funny," Amy says sarcastically. Andrea hands her the pink tissue paper and she jump up and down. Slowly, she opens it and pulls out the mermaid necklace Andrea got her.

"Oh I love it! Thank you, thank you!" I give her the little silver box and she opens it carefully so she doesn't drop her necklace. I got her a mood ring with little mermaids on it. Andrea and I decided to give her something that matches.

"Oh this will go so perfect! I really love it. I so love you guys.'" She gives us both hugs then slips on the ring. Andrea takes the necklace and puts it on Amy. "This has to be the best apocalypse birthday ever."

"Yeah it probably is. I gotta go help Glenn. By," I walk away and over to where the tents are.

"Remind me why we're packing up so early again?" I ask Glenn as we put all our stuff into bags.

"I just wanna be ready," he answers.

"So? Rick and Shane are still digging graves. If people weren't dead right now and we weren't mourning I'd like to think of that as a blessing for us to finally have alone time."

"We haven't even buried the bodies yet. That would be rude."

"Well we need to stop packing and go to that funeral. Or whatever it's going to be"

"You're right," he agrees dropping the bag in his hand.

"Always am."

We watch in silence as Shane and Rick lower Shanna's mother, then sister into graves. The girl still isn't crying, but mumbling to herself.

When the burial was finished, the group dispersed. Glenn and I walked back to our tent.

"Can we do something that is not packing?" I complain when he starts to pick up the bag he dropped before.

"Like what?"

'I don't know. Just something!"

"I don't wanna do that right now."

"Good 'cause I don't either."

"Think of it like this this if were all packed and have our stuff in a car and walkers come we can get in a car and leave instead of wasting bullets to get our stuff. Or just leaving It." he got me on that one.

"Fine."

We got all our clothes packed, but just in case left out our pajamas and our sheets out. We were just packing soap and our other personal things when Amy came and got us for the group meeting.

"I've been thinking about Rick's plan," Shane started, "and look, there are no guarantees and I'll be the first one to admit that I've known this man for a long time. I trust his instinct. I say the most important thing is that we need to stick together. Those of you that agree we leave first thing in the morning. Okay."

Everyone starts to leave. I grab Amy by the arm. "It's too early for bed. We should have a dance party."

"With what music?"

"You know I have incredible memory. I know like every song I heard by heart. I can recite the every lyric to songs that came out in the 90's even some 80's."

"Oh really? Sing to me…." She pondered for moment.

"Hey I was born in 1985 so don't go too far back. Don't forget I'm Puerto Rican; unless you were rich you lived in the ghetto. We Moved from New York to Puerto Rico so I only know songs like, _this is how we do it_ or _push it. _Songs like that. Not to be racist or anything, I just grew up around that music."

"I may have heard those songs. I don't really remember old songs."

"Do you remember daft punk? Or do you want me to sing something like _my heart will go on_?"

"No. something fast and old. Everyone always says that that's the best type of music."

"Because it is. I can sing Michael Jackson or I can rap."

"I have to see you rap now that you mentioned it. Lori, Andrea you have to see this."

"Oh thanks Amy. I'm going to rap ice, ice baby."

"Ohh I know that song!"

"_Stop calibrate and listen ice is back with a brand new invention. Something grabs a hold of me tightly flow like a harpoon daily and nightly"_

_I pause as they laugh. "You're so good. Keep _going," Lori encourages me in between her laughs

I humph but keep going, _"will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know Turn off the lights and I'll glow. To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal Light-up a stage and wax a chump like a candle. Dance; go rush the speakers that boom im killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom. Deadly when I play a dope melody anything less than the best is a felony. Love it or leave it you better gang way you better hit the bulls eye the kid don't play. If there was a problem, yo I'll solve it check out the hook while my Dj revolves it."_

We all sing the chorus together than crackup. Shanna had come out and joined us. It was like a girl's night out.

"That was so amazing, Majesty. Now you have to teach us to dance to that song." Amy says

"Nope! You obviously don't know anything about ghetto 90's dancing. Ever hear the song _bump-and-grind_?"

"Okay, that's my cue to leave," Lori says leaving.

"We should all sleep were leaving first thing in the morning." Andrea suggests.

"I guess your right," I say then hug the two sisters.

They leave with Shanna, who is sleeping in the RV, and I walk back to my tent and get a good rest.

**I really couldn't resist that guys I'm in such a playful mood. I gotta go play my sims 3 university life while listening to this is how we do it good night! Even though I wont be sleeping to even am!**


End file.
